During construction it is often desirable to utilize temporary supports and scaffolding. These supports may allow concrete to dry, forms to be set, or otherwise provide temporary support until a certain object or structure can be secured. In some situations it is desirable to not only support a structure or object, but to also lift a structure or object. Further, in a construction setting it is desirable to have a simple, yet effective device to accomplish these tasks. Specifically, it may sometimes be desirable to have a compact, expandable device which may provide support or lifting force.
There are many supportive and jacking devices in the arts, however, many of these devices require extensive set up and complex parts. Further, many of the current solutions require extensive space in order to set up or utilize the device and may only extend a small percentage of their overall length. Thus, a compact, simple, and effective device for supporting and lifting surfaces and objects is desired.